


Live From Hand to Mouth

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto and Kuroo deserve the world, M/M, Poor au, Real Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: Oikawa Tooru comes from a poor family who hasn't had much to gain from not doing nothing. He always felt it was his duty to take care of his family and he decides that the best way to do that is work the streets.Iwaizumi Hajime also comes from a family in poverty, but instead of working streets he stays away from his home. Iwaizumi's mother works two jobs and is never home so he gets involved with a group of young men who do nothing but cause trouble.





	Live From Hand to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This fic came to mind after I was talking to my friend Apple about some personal issues at home and it was something that touched us very deeply. I hope you enjoy!

Oikawa knew that the start of senior year would be horrible no matter how he looked at it, and hearing the over-bubbley voice of his best friend was no help. "Tooru! Hey-" Oikawa watched as his friend got pushed around the hallways while fighting to reach him.

"C'mere Suga" Oikawa said taking the platinum haired males hand laughing.

"Thanks! I thought I was a goner" Suga breathed out a nervous laugh and grinned to the taller man. "Going to volleyball tryouts after school? You know you're really good at it". Oikawa let his smile drop for a moment before grinning back. 

"Nah, I'm gonna go straight home and help Mom with taking care of dad and little Tobio" Suga nodded in understanding. The truth was Oikawa wanted to go to tryouts more than anything, but he didn't have the money to afford jersey rentals, knee pads, a knee brace for his injured knee, court shoes and everything else. There were only a few people who knew the issues Oikawa and his family were going through, and they all knew Oikawa hated charity more than anything.

"You're too pretty to be keeping to yourself" Suga said jutting his lower lip out into a playful pout.

"Awh, Suga-chan do you wanna take me out on a dat-" Oikawa was cut off by an abrupt push to his shoulder making him stumble back. "Hey!" Oikawa called as Suga steadied him. "It's rude to push into someone and not apologise" Oikawa finished grabbing the shorter, darker haired man's shoulder and turning him around. Oikawa's usually soft, hazel eyes were met with harsher ones that were as black as coal.

"How about you and your buddy there don't take up the whole hallway walking side by side!" Oikawa flinched back, he was never one for confrontation always wanting to stay in the background hardly noticed by people like this.

"Just apologise" Oikawa said softly not trying to gather a crowd.

"Next time I see you, I will punch you" Oikawa thought that was a bit extreme for just a small confrontation but before Oikawa could retort the tan man spat at him and walked off. Oikawa couldn't deny that he was relieved it hadn't escalated but he was very wary the rest of the school day. When the day had ended Oikawa was relieved for more reasons than one. One, he got to go home and spend some time with his little brother Tobio, and by little brother he means his younger brother whose only a year younger. Two, Oikawa was able to work tonight, meaning he could slip money into his mother's wallet without her noticing.

Prostitution was a word Oikawa despised with every fiber of his being. Prostitution was looked at like it was the devil's work, and in no way does Oikawa agree with it, but it isn't the people paying for prostitution that are looked down on, no, it's the prostitutes. Prostitution wasn't something people went into willingly, it was a last ditch effort to pay for anything and unfortunately, Oikawa needed to help his family. "Tobio, I'm going to head to work alright?" As far as Oikawa's family knew, he was a server at a restaurant. It was a believable story considering his family didn't have the money or time to go out and visit him at work.

"Tooru, you know rumors spread around school right?" Kageyama had a gaze that was cold and calculating as he spoke. "I know what you really do".

Oikawa froze as he watched his younger brothers eyebrows furrow. "Tobio... Please don't say anything" Kageyama and Oikawa weren't fully related, they were half-brothers. Oikawa's good for nothing father ran out on him and his mom when he was still in his mother's stomach. But there was Kageyama Ejirou, his father's best friend who felt guilty for setting the two up, he decided to help take care of Oikawas mom but they ended up together instead.

"Don't worry, I won't. I actually have plans tonight too" Tobio stood up and gave a small smile to Oikawa before bowing and heading up stairs giving his older brother no chance to ask what it was he was doing tonight.

Oikawa shook it off and grabbed his jacket heading out the door as his mother pulled up. He gave a wave and started walking to his usual spot feeling exposed in the chilling night. Hours passed as he sat on the corner only getting a chance with two customers so far, all in all it was an empty night and it gave Oikawa time to reflect on his choices. There was no denying that Oikawa Tooru was gorgeous, he put allot of time into his looks so that he could make money off of it, he had his times where he felt like he was king of the world and he had times he felt like scum, but he always tried to see the positive side of things which made him hard to read.

On more than one occasion he was acused of hiding behind a mask by his friends, and even Suga expressed concern of his friends mental state. Oikawa liked to hide himself away, he hated showing his insecurities to people because it'd bring on pity, and he did _not_ need pity. "Hey!" A loud yell knocked Oikas out of thought and as he looked up he was met with cool golden eyes followed by a pair of emerald green ones. "So you can hear me? What the hell are you doing out here?!" Golden Eyes demands crossing beefy arms over an equally beefy chest 

"I'm... Uh, working" the man was a little intimidating in a tough way, with arms like those he could sneeze and the top of a pickle jar could pop off. It was the deep green eyes that scared him the most, analytical, cold, calculating, and _pissed_.

"Bokuto-san, he's a prostitute, and if you bothered to show up to school you'd know that, _that_ , is Oikawa Tooru" Green Eyes says to Golden Eyes who Oikawa assumes is Bokuto.

"Wait? Really?" Oikawa felt uncomfortable that these two guys knew his name. "Akaashi he's just staring, get him to speak". It struck Oikawa as odd that Bokuto was ordering Green Eyes, Akaashi, to make him talk when Oikawa was more scared of Bokuto beating him up.

"How do you know me?" Oikawa finally says getting the lump out of his throat.

"... You're absolutely gorgeous dude, sorry Akaashi" Bokuto gave a sheepish smile to the other man who just shrugged in response. "Anyways, there's been rumors that you're out here whorin- er, _gaining money_." Bokuto cleared his throat. "We just didn't believe it, sorry I didn't recognize you at first". 

"I've never seen you ever in my life, actually it was weirder having you know me" Oikawa didn't want these rumors to spread, if someone he's never seen knows about this then who else does? Oikawa did recognize Akaashi though, his semi-messy Raven black hair with his left ear pierced and a small tattoo peaking out from under his t-shirt. The man is really smart and also very quiet.

"Come with us, rain is coming" Bokuto said holding out a hand to help Oikawa up.

"Why are you helping me?" Oikawa asked skeptically as he took the large man's hand and pulled himself up.

"Bokuto always has a tendency to take care of others, he's surprisingly nurturing" Akaashi says with a small smile, it's hidden but something tells Oikawa that he couldn't help it when he was talking about the bigger man.

"Akaashi" Bokuto pouted as he let go of Oikawa. "Anyways, our hideout isn't far from here, there's others there that I hope you don't mind meeting" Bokuto said with a bright grin. Oikawa shook his head as the two men started walking off, he noticed that the two men had a small height difference with Bokuto being taller. He also noted how although Bokuto was all muscle and Akaashi was considerably thinner, Akaashi wasn't lacking in muscle either. The two men walked side-by-side and everytime their hands would brush against each other they'd pull their hands back and the back of their necks would go red. It was endearing to Oikawa.

"Here we are Oikawa-san" Akaashi said calmly as he opened the door. Bokuto ran right in and started making a ruckus. Oikawa gave Akaashi a small thanks and looked around but stopped dead in his tracks when he met a pair of coal black eyes 

"Oh, hell no!" That's all Oikawa remembers before being punched in the face and blacking out.


End file.
